1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor apparatus including a heat dissipating member, and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of high-capacity, highly-integrated semiconductor devices has resulted in greater power consumption, necessitating an improvement in heat dissipation properties of semiconductor apparatuses.
In response to this problem, in conventional semiconductor apparatuses, a heat dissipating plate has been attached to the main surface of the semiconductor apparatus to improve the heat dissipation properties of the semiconductor apparatus.
The structure of a conventional semiconductor apparatus will be described hereinafter.
A conventional semiconductor apparatus includes a semiconductor device, a substrate, a connection member, a resin encapsulant, and a heat dissipating plate. The semiconductor device is fixed to the substrate with a die bonding paste, and an electrode of the semiconductor device and an internal terminal of the substrate are connected by a connection member. The semiconductor device, the connection member, and the internal terminal of the substrate are coated and covered by the resin encapsulant, and the heat dissipating plate is attached to the resin encapsulant with an adhesive (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and 2).